coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9955 (18th December 2019)
Plot As the paramedics clear up, Roy tries his best to comfort Nina. Vicky also advises Michelle to take the £70,000 offer and run. However, she is worried that the mystery buyer will treat the bistro staff badly and fire them. Vicky goads her into making the deal. Richard’s body is taken away and Roy insists Nina comes to live with him in the short-term to enable him to keep the promise he made to his brother to look after her. She starts to warm to him. Ryan delivers the envelope, not realising it is a potential trap and that the recipient is Len, the private detective. As instructed, Len questions him about Gary’s business methods but Ryan gives nothing away. Big Garth is delighted with the improvements to the bustling Winter Wonderland. Michael is on edge awaiting the arrival of Grace and Tianna. Vicky has a sudden pain, worrying Michelle, but she refuses the offer of going to hospital. Rita tries to engage a passing Gemma in conversation, but she is too busy to return home after a rushed shopping trip to chat with the lonely pensioner. Len tells Gary that Ryan passed the test and didn’t open the envelope, which contains sheets of blank paper, nor succumb to his questioning. Carla gives up her comfortable bed for Nina. Roy tells Carla of his anger that the carer never turned up and he’s determined to get answers. After Nina has rested, she asks Carla where Roy is. Carla lets slip that her father was alone when he died. Ryan is honest with Gary about the questions that Len asked him and offers him half the payment owing. Gary gives him a payment holiday until the new year but tells him he will have other jobs for him to carry out soon. When she doesn’t turn up, Michael can’t get an answer from Grace as to where she is. Adam tells Michelle he can’t add a transfer of undertaking for the staff’s jobs to the contract. She gives in on the matter and he promises to handle the sale as fast as he can. A tearful Nina accuses Roy of abandoning her father when he returns from visiting social services. Carla tries to step in to protect her friend, but the young girl walks out in her desolation. Aggie advises her depressed son to get a formal arrangement in place for access to Tianna and they argue. Ed concedes that his wife might be right. Roy is bereft. Carla tries to make him see that he must press on and do something about the matter. Alone in her flat, Rita looks through old photographs as she cries in her loneliness. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Private Detective - Alexander Kirk *Big Garth - Victor McGuire Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Winter Wonderland *Richard Lucas's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Hotel - Room 11 Notes *The undertaker handling Richard Lucas's death is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael waits in vain for a visit from Grace and Tianna; and Ryan completes a mission for Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,273,672 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes